


Christmas Won't be the Same Without You

by jadeywappz



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Christmas Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeywappz/pseuds/jadeywappz
Summary: How can you celebrate the merriest holiday of the year knowing that a part of you is gone forever?





	Christmas Won't be the Same Without You

**Author's Note:**

> For my first fic here on AO3, here's my own version of Julian's Christmas Special which happened after the Battle at Tirad Pass. I hope you will enjoy reading it. :)

> _After the Battle at Tirad Pass, the remaining survivors were captured by the Americans and they were imprisoned._

 

[10 days later]

On the day they were released, Vicente with some of his fellow soldiers decided to go back again to Mt. Tirad one last time in order to pay their final respects to their fallen comrades. It was a treacherous climb and they have to stop every now and then to either bury a soldier's body properly or say their prayers.

Finally, they arrived at the canal where Goyo's body was buried. Vicente slowly approached his grave.

_"Goyong, pasensiya ka na kung ang mga bato at dahon lang ang naging palatandaan ng puntod mo. Natatakot kasi kami na baka may makakakita sa amin...pero sa huli pala, mahuhuli pa rin kami at hindi ko na alam kung nasaan si Joven ngayon at kung anong nangyari sa kanya."_

He took a deep breath then continued talking. _"May ginawa nga pala akong sulat para sa iyo. Pasensiya ka na kung magulo ang papel at puro natuyong luha ang makikita mo dyan. Sana magugustuhan mo pa rin."_

He looked around the surroundings. _"O paano, kailangan na naming umalis dahil mahirap bumaba dito kapag sasapit na ang gabi. Gabayan mo kami sa aming pagbyahe pauwi. Paalam, heneral."_

He left the letter at Goyo's grave along with some sampaguita flowers he picked along the way then approached the soldiers and started their descent.

 

* * *

 

**Disyembre 12, 1899**

_Minamahal kong Goyong,_

_Kamusta ka na ngayon? Nangungulila ka na ba sa amin? Kasi ako, ilang araw na ang lumipas pero hanggang ngayon hindi ko pa rin matanggap na wala ka na talaga sa aming piling._

_Naalala mo noong nagkita tayo pagkatapos namatay ni Kuya Anacleto? Hinanap mo kaagad ako at tinanong mo sa akin kung anong nangyari. Kahit masama ang pakiramdam ko, pilit kong sumagot ng maayos kasi alam kong siya ang isa sa mga matatalik mong kaibigan at iniidolo mo. Noong nalaman mo ang mga kasagutan, hindi ka nagdalawang isip na ialay din ang iyong saring buhay para sa bayan. Pagkatapos nito, nagkaroon ka na ng mga pangitain at bangungot tungkol sa iyong pagkamatay. Pilit ka naming pinapakalma ni Kuya Julian dahil natatakot din kaming mangyayari yun sa iyo. Kaya naman hindi ko inaasahang dadating ang araw na namatay ka dahil lang sa isang bala mula sa ating kaaway._

_Ang daya mo! Tarantado ka talga. Paano magiging masaya ang Pasko namn ngayong wala ka na?_

_Pero aam mo bang hanggang ngayon sinisisi ko ang sarili ko sa pangyayari? Putangina, kung hindi sana kita hinayaang sumilip sa baba, sana buhay ka pa rin hanggang ngayon. Pinipilit kong maging matatag pero hindi ko pala kaya. Dahil kahit isa akong sundalo na may sinumpaang tungkulin, sa huli ay isa akong tao na nagluluksa sa pagkamatay ng aking mimamahal na kaibigan. Diba nangako kang tutulungan mo ako sa pangliligaw pagbalik natin sa Bulakan? Diba balak pa nating magpakasal ng sabay nina Julian? Tapos titira tayong lahat sa iisang bahay para magkasamang lalaki ang mga anak natin. Pero sa isang iglap, ang lahat ng ating mga binubuong pangarap ay gumuho. Ni hindi ka man lang binigyan ng pagkakataon upang magsabi ng iyong mga huling habilin._

_Ganunpaman, ipinapangako kong itutuloy ko ang labang sinimulan natin para sa kalayaan ng buong Pilipinas. Hindi ko pababayaan ang pamilya natin lalo na si Kuya Julian.  At k_ _ung nasaan ka man ngayon, sana masaya at payapa ka na._

_Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita. Mabuhay ka Aguila!_

_Lubos na nagmamahal,_

_Enteng_

 

* * *

 

It was a very long journey back home so along the way, they decided to stay for a while in Aritao, Nueva Vizcaya. But their rest was cut short when some American soldiers called them and tauntingly waved their rifles. They decided to ignore the bullies and left immediately. They walked in a different route which made their travel time longer but at least it had no enemies in sight.

 

* * *

 

>   _It was 2 days before Christmas and parols were seen hanging outside each doorpost._
> 
>  

Julian got excited knowing that it's his favorite holiday and he arrived back at San Jose, Bulakan, Bulacan just in time to celebrate the occasion with his family. While walking on the way home, he was singing merrily his favorite Christmas song...

 

_Pasko na naman o kay tulin ng araw_

_Paskong nagdaan 'tila ba kung kailan lang_

_Ngayon ay Pasko dapat pasalamatan_

_Ngayon ay Pasko tayo ay mag-awitan._

_Pasko! Pasko! Pasko na naman muli._

_Tanging araw na ating pinakamimithi._

_Pasko! Pasko! Pasko na naman muli._

_Ang pag-ibig naghahari!_

 

Finally, as he ended his song, he saw their gate and excitedly entered inside the house.

**" _MAMA FELIPA, PAPA FERNANDO, NANDITO NA PO ULI AKO!_ "** Julian shouted.

" _Dios mio, Julian. Ang ingay mo naman!_ " said his mother jokingly. They embraced each other along with his other siblings. But deep inside, he knows that someone's missing. Instead of asking the dreaded question, he went upstairs to unpack his luggage in his bedroom. Afterwards, he decided to go outside for some fresh air.

 

* * *

 

While walking around, he suddenly remembered the fun moments he shared with the Aguila Squad. He thought to himself, " _Kumusta na kaya sina Goyong, Enteng ngayon? Nasaan na ba si Joven? Nangungulila talaga ako sa_ _mga gagong yun._ "

He then saw someone familiar and decided to approach him... " _Enteng?_ "

The young man who seemed very tired turned to look at him. " _K-koronel Julian?_ "

" _ **ENTENG!**_ " Julian ran towards Vicente and embraced him immediately. " _Anong nangyari sayo? Bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?_ "

Vicente broke away from the hug and avoided his eyes. " _W-wala naman. Mabuti naman po nakabalik ka na. Kailan ka pa nandito?_ "

" _Kaninang umaga lang. Kumusta ka na?_ "

" _Maayos naman po ang lagay ko._ "

" _Si Joven, nasaan na?_ "

" _Di na po kami nagkita pagkatapos ng labanan._ "

" _Pwede ba akong magtanong_?"

" _Sige. Ano po yun?_ "

" _Nasaan na pala ang pinakamamahal kong kapatid?_ "

Julian knows that whenever Vicente speaks formally to him, something terrible happened. And this time, he felt that it has something to do with Goyo because after asking his question, tears started to roll down his best friend's face. 

_"Vicente, aminin mo nga sa akin. Ano ang nangyari sa inyo sa Bundok ng Tirad? At inuulit ko, **NASAAN SI GREGORIO?!**_ **"**

" _K-koronel..._ " Vicente sniffed and tried to maintain his composure. " _Si Heneral Gregorio del Pilar po ay isang magiting na sundalo. At...matapang niyang naipagtanggol ang mga trensera sa Tirad hanggang sa huli niyang hininga..._ "

 

* * *

 

" _Hanggang sa huli niyang hininga..."_

Julian played those damned words in his mind. No, it can't be true. He knows how strong his brother is. They even survived the Battle of Kakarong de Sili together for goddamn's sake. Vicente tapped his shoulders and his wandering mind went back to reality.

" _K-kuya?"_

" _ **HAHAHAHA! Nakakatawa naman ang biro mo!**_ "

" _Putangina Julian, akala mo ba nagbibiro pa rin ako dito?!_ "

" _Gago ka ba? Matapang si Goyong. Imposible ang sinasabi mo. Hahaha!_ "

" _Hay naku..._ " Vicente grabbed a paper from his pocket. " _Ang mabuti pa kuya, basahin mo po ito._ "

After giving the paper, Vicente did a hasty salute, turned his back immediately and continued crying while walking away. Julian decided to let Vicente clear out his thoughts for a while and head home instead.

He went immediately to Goyo's bedroom and touched some of his brother's personal belongings. It somehow reminded him of the glorious time when they were just ordinary kids having fun. He then took out the crumpled letter and started reading it.

 

* * *

 

**Disyembre 1, 1899**

_Julian,_

_Kumusta ka na po diyan kuya? Kung nasaan ka man ngayon, sana ikaw ay nasa mabuting kalagayan. At sana naman makakahanap ka na ng babaeng ipapakilala sa amin! Ako? Ayun, nagsusulat na lang dito dahil hindi ako makatulog ng maayos. Siguro, dahil nangungulila na ako kay Remedios._

_Pero seryoso, kaya siguro ako nagkakaganito dahil lalaban na kami bukas sa Bundok ng Tirad. Kahit di tayo magkasama ngayon, kahit paano ay malakas pa rin ang loob dahil magagaling ang mga sundalo sa kampo natin at hindi ako pinababayaan nina Vicente, Joven, Felicidad at Pangulong Aguinaldo._

_Inaamin ko, noong una ay hindi ako natuwa na tumaas ang ranggo mo dahil ang ibig sabihin ay kailangan na nating maghiwalay ng landas. Ganunpaman, palagi kong tinatandaan ang mga bilin mo sa akin. Minsan nga, iniisip ko na sana ako ay magiging aguila kahit saglit lang upang makakasama ako sa mga lakad mo. Kaya naman g_ _usto ko nang matapos kaagad ang labanang ito para makakabalik na kami diyan sa Bulakan. Isa pa, nasasabik akong makita kayong lahat uli lalo na ikaw dahil alam kong paborito mong okasyon ang Pasko._

_Pero inaamin ko din, pakiramdam kong isa lang ito munting pangarap para sa akin. Dahil habang tumatagal, mas lumalala ang mga bangungot ko tungkol sa aking kamatayan. At kung dito man ako malalagutan ng hininga, malugod ko itong tatanggapin dahil isa akong sundalong puno ng pag-ibig sa ating Inang Bayan._

_Napagdesisyunan kong ibibigay ko kay Vicente ang liham na ito. Para maibibigay niya ito kaagad kung sakaling mawawala ako sa mundong ito._

_P_ _ero huwag po kayong malulungkot! Dahil kahit maiksi ang buhay ko, hindi ako makakaramdam ng panghihinayang dahil naging masaya ako sa piling ninyo._ _Ipagpatuloy niyo ang labang sinimulan natin. At kung sakaling mangungulila kayo sa akin, tumingala kayo sa langit at isipin niyo isa na akong ganap na aguila._

_Kuya, nagpapasalamat ako sa lahat ng kabutihang ginawa mo sa akin. At huwag mo sanang kalilimutan na mahal na mahal kita higit pa sa buhay ko._

_Lubos na gumagalang,_

_Goyo_

 

* * *

 

After reading the letter, Julian finally understood everything that Vicente said earlier. With a heavy heart, he cried his heart out and accepted his brother's cruel fate. He slowly walked towards the window panes and opened it. He then took a deep breath and started singing...

 

_Pasko na sinta ko hanap-hanap kita_

_Bakit magtatampo't nilisan ako_

_Kung mawawala ka sa piling ko sinta_

_Paano ang Pasko, inulila mo...._

 

* * *

 

_"Hindi pa rin nawawala ang galing ni Julian."_

_"Sayang naputol ang pagkanta niya at sinara niya kaagad ang bintana."_

_"Siguro may iniibig ngayon si Julian tapos nabigo siya."_

 

Vicente was strolling in the town plaza when he heard those remarks from the people. He immediately ran towards Julian's home and he didn't know how to react when he witnessed his best friend's weird behavior. Luckily, Felipa saw him and invited him to drink coffee with her inside.

_"Iho, mukhang alam na namin kung bakit ganyan ang ginagawa ni Julian."_

_"Paumanhin po Señora pero wala po ako sa posisyong magsalita tungkol doo--"_

Felipa managed to control her tears from falling. _"Baka nakakalimutan mo, ang mga pamilya natin ay lumaki sa digmaang ito. Kapag may hindi nakakabalik dito sa bahay, alam na namin kaagad ang ibig sabihin."_ She took a deep breath and continued. _"Oo, nalulungkot kami ngayon sa pagkamatay ng anak namin. Pero alam kong namatay siya ng may dangal dahil tumupad siya sa tungkulin niyang maging isang sundalong lumalaban para sa kalayaan."_

Fernando saw them so he sat down in the dining table and started joning in the discussion while eating a piece of ensaymada. _"Medyo kakaiba ang reaksiyon ni Julian pero alam kong nasasaktan siya ng sobra sa mga pangyayari. At alam kong nasasaktan ka din lalo na ikaw mismo ang nakasama ni Goyong sa labanan."_

_"Señor, mahirap po per---"_

_"Nakakalungkot ang mga kaganapan pero kailangan nating maging matatag dahil hindi pa tapos ang laban."_

Julian overheard their entire conversation and approached them with swollen eyes. _"Maraming salamat sa pag-aalala ninyo. Pero magiging maayos din ang lagay ko."_

_"Anak, tatanggalin na ba natin ang mga dekorasyon dito sa bahay?"_

_"Huwag na po. Siguradong masasaktan ang mokong na yun kapag makikita niyang hindi nating ipagdiwang ang Pasko dahil sa kanya. Ipagdasal na lang po natin na nawa'y magiging payapa na ang kaluluwa niya."_

Julian then looked at Vicente. _"Pagkatapos ng mga selebrasyon dito, kailangan nating bumalik kaagad sa ating mga tungkulin. Huwag nating hahayaang mauwi sa wala ang sakripisyo ng ating mga kapwang sundalo lalo na ang mga kapatid nating sina Anacleto at Goyo."_

 

Everyone became silent afterwards as they approached Julian and hugged each other.

 

* * *

>  
> 
> _Christmas Day was the most festive occasion for the Filipinos._

But for Julian del Pilar, who was busy drinking his eighth glass of wine while his family are already asleep, it was just another excuse to somehow take a rest. Because life must go on even though it will never be the same without Gregorio del Pilar, his general, brother, and best friend.

He saw an eagle outside and cried, knowing it's his brother fulfilling his promise on not missing out his favorite occasion.

_"Maligayang Pasko sa atin, gago."_

 


End file.
